


Let it burn in our skin

by pressolo23



Category: Power Rangers 2017 - Fandom, Wonder Woman, trimberly - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressolo23/pseuds/pressolo23
Summary: Soultmate AU





	Let it burn in our skin

"Hey little one, I need your help with that please" Diana Prince told her daughter while she was moving the food. Trini sighs and hop off the counter to grab the salt and pass it to Diana "thank you" 

Trini hop on again on the counter and her wrist start to burn and growls when she sees a sentence in it "wanna tell me something about your day? " Trini smile and grab a pen from the counter and just when she's gonna answer her mother stop her. 

"You need to stop doing that" Diana said "you guys talk like every hour in this days" she chuckle "get a room please" 

"Mom you know we can't" Diana nod letting the conversation die and gave her a kiss on the forehead instead.

Trini Prince receive her first word from her soulmate when she was five, she remembered how scared she was when her thigh burn reveling a simple hi in it, she ran to Diana terrified but Diana explain to her how soulmates works and Trini was very fascinated that she immediately grab the pen Diana was offering her and wrote a short sentence "Hi, I'm Trini" in her wrist and smiled when a reply came "I'm Kimberly" Trini showed the name to her mother and she smiled, happy that her daughter had a soulmate but everything good has an end. Kimberly was in Angel Grove, a small town in the United States and Trini and Diana were in London by the time because of Diana's job. Trini was really sad about it but Diana assure her that when she grow up they where going to the United States and Trini lit up when her mother told her that. 

But the years past and they were still in the same countries and they kept talking to each other, sometimes they facetime, text or write in their skin just so that the magic of the soulmate doesn't ends that fast. When Trini was fifteen, Diana saw her with teary eyes and smiling while she was looking at her wrist, Trini glance at her and showed her the words.

"I think that I'm in love with you" 

It says in her daughters wrist, she hugs her and Trini cries in her mothers arm before she took her phone and facetime Kimberly to say the words back, they were happy at the moment when they realized what it's mean, it was going to be hard for them to be in different places now that they say "I love you" to each other in their ways. Diana hugs her daughter again letting her cry as long as she needs, Trini's tiny hands clung her mother shirt to pull away, Diana kissed her forehead and smile. 

"Don't worry little one, I'm doing the best I could to get transferred" Diana said to her daughter with a smile. Trini believe her but two years past and nothing and then through those two years Trini receive a little message from her soulmate and she broke down in her room in the middle of the night. 

"I met someone" 

Diana read after she heard her daughter crying so hard in her room from the hallway, she hold her until there were no more crying in the room just the voice of Diana singing a lullaby to Trini while she stroke her hair and kiss it. Diana felt a wave of anger and sadness towards Kimberly, anger for the heart break she's causing to her daughter and sadness for breaking the special bond they create for years, Diana grab Trini's phone, looking for Kimberly's number, she was so close to call her but come's to sense and decide against it, it's was not her place to talk to her so she left the phone aside and cuddle more with her daughter. 

A few weeks past and Trini met someone named Tommy, Diana knows that Trini didn't loved her how she love Kimberly but at least she was happy, Trini said that it was best to not tell Kimberly about it and just before Diana began to protest Trini told her that it doesn't matter anyway because Kimberly and her stop talking since that day. Tommy knew that her heart was with another person and she was cool with that. Diana ask her one day about her soulmate and she just simply said "My soulmate is in another country so I know what Trini is going through" Diana nods and smiled, they both wave to Trini who was in the lake with her jeans rolled up and her dog, throwing some stick for him to catch it "I'm glad that you both have each other" Diana told her and Tommy smiled with teary eyes before going to Trini and Taco.

Kimberly knew about Tommy four days later when they share a picture together on their Instagram and she immediately call Trini but she didn't answer any of her calls or text she even ignore the burn in her arms and Tommy told her to stop ignoring her and talk to her but Trini was so stubborn to do it. One day when she was eating dinner with Diana her wrist start to burn again and Diana can't help and read it before Trini tried to hide it, she glance at her daughter with sad eyes and took her hand over the table squeezing it giving her some kind of support. They kept eating and her phone start to buzz multiple times, Diana glance again at her and nod, Trini sighs and stood up from the table and went to the back porch answering her phone. 

"Hi" was the first word she said to Kimberly after weeks without speaking, her voice low and trembling, her nervousness took all of her body in seconds while waiting for an answer. 

"Trin..." a soft sob escape her lips and Trini just wanted to fly to the other side of the world to have the girl in her arms to protect her and take care of her "I'm sorry, Trin I was stupid, I thought that we were never going to see each other and I was wrong and I regret sending that message that day, I realize that I could never love someone the way I love you and I saw that picture of you and that girl and...and..." Another sob was heard through the phone and your heart broke at the idea of your soulmate being miserable "my heart broke more because you seem happy with her and I was jealous of her and angry at myself Trini, I can't lose you Trin even if we are miles apart I can't lose you" She whisper the last part and sob again, her breath was heavy and you couldn't take it anymore. 

"Princess listen to me" Kimberly froze when she heard Trini's voice again and tried to control her sobs "good, just breath with me, hear my voice and only my voice" Kimberly breath slowly, this time, calming herself "good Kim" she said and sigh taking her time to speak again "Kim, Tommy and I are just friends, she knows what I'm going through and we are helping each other, you are my soulmate babe, you hurt me a few weeks ago and I get it, you thought that we were never gonna see each other, I forgive you, sometimes I think about the same thing and I get it okay and if you still with that person then, okay, I just want you to be happy baby, I'll wait for you if I have to" 

"Trini I want to be with you, I'm not with him, I leaved him the second I realize how wrong I was, Trini I love you" and those three word were stuck in Trini's head for the longest time. Trini told her mother the news and Diana was happy but she was a little angry at Kimberly for what she's done to her baby girl and Kimberly understand that. 

Trini told Tommy everything and she laugh on the part when Kimberly though that her and Trini where together, Trini chuckle and rest her head on the back of the bed with Taco on her chest. After the little drama they kept talking like they used to do, Kimberly telling her soulmate how much she loved her every time she could and Trini just tried to hide her blush when she heard those word. They were fine, they were happy with each other. Diana took a few months to finally forgave Kimberly and told her that she was happy for them. 

One time Kimberly called her via Skype and she ran to her room with Taco behind and answered on her laptop, Kimberly pop up on the screen and Trini notice that she was wearing one of her hoodie's (she sent her one on her seventeenth birthday) with the hood on, Trini frown, knowing that Kimberly only wear the hood when she was upset or angry.

"Hi babe" Kimberly said and Taco jump on the bed at the sound of her voice "Taco! Baby how are you boy?" He bark and Trini laughs "I know, momma was busy this week" she smiled. 

"Ok princess, you need to stop talking to my dog like he's your son" Kimberly laugh and sighs "how are you?" 

"fine" Trini tilt her head a little not even convince by the answer and Kimberly knew that but she had to try. 

"Tell me" Kimberly sigh and look everywhere but the screen "Vamos Princesa dime" Kimberly glance at her and Trini knew why, the first time she spoke Spanish to Kimberly she saw how the girl melt and ask her if she knew Spanish and Trini explain that Diana gave birth to her in Mexico and she wanted her daughter to grow up loving her native country, and taught her how to speak spanish and english "Princesa?" 

"You know I can't resist your spanish" Trini smile and Kimberly sighs "I'm upset babe, your eighteenth birthday is coming and I want to spent it with you but the money I got from my job doesn't let me afford the ticket and I hate it, I want to be with you so bad but I can't and it's hard to not be able to touch you or kiss you Trini, I hate it" Kimberly say with teary eyes and Trini's heart crack at the sign of her voice "I hate it baby" she whispers.

"I hate it too Kim I really do but I promise that I will find a way to be with you Kim, I will, you just need to trust me in this" Trini said and Kimberly nod believing her soulmates words but little they know that Diana heard everything and smiled because she already had the job and tickets to Angel Grove ready for them to go to the United States. 

Diana kept the secret for another week until she saw Trini in the living room with her laptop on her lap looking for tickets to Angel Grove, she ask her what she was doing and Trini simply said "I want to move in with Kim for my eighteenth birthday" Diana nods and went to her room to look for the tickets and when she returned she gave them to Trini, Trini look at her confused, Diana told her to open it, so she did and open her eyes in surprise, she stand up and hugged her mother thanking her over and over. 

"But how?" Trini manage to say between her excitement, Diana smile and kissed her forehead. 

"I've been talking to my boss for a long time, he was helping me to get the transfer I need, it took so long but now he found me a job near Angel Grove, half an hour or something, he pay for the ticket and found us a house" Diana said "it's ok if you want to move with Kimberly as long as you visit me" Trini nods and hugs her again "I love you little one, so much" 

"I love you too, mom" Trini mumble in Diana's chest. 

A week later Diana, Trini and Taco were on the plane to Angel Grove, Trini decide to surprise Kimberly when she arrives and Diana ask her if she has her address and Trini nods, Diana happily smile opening her book while Trini put her headphones on and the heavy metal was heard. Trini fell asleep half of the flight while Diana was watching a movie, she was so concentrate in the movie that she didn't notice that Trini woke up a couple of minutes ago and was writing something on her phone with her head on Diana's shoulder waiting for her mother to finish her movie. 

After a long flight they were in their new house in Angel Grove, Trini smile and notice the two cars in the garage, she glance at Diana and Diana told her that one of them is hers, Trini hug her and took the keys from her mother, Diana told her to be careful and to say hi to Kimberly, Trini nods and kissed Taco's head before going to the car, she search for Kimberly's address on the GPS and leaved her drive way.

To be honest Trini was terrified and exited to finally see her soulmate, for some reason Trini felt insecure, she though how Kimberly reaction would be when she sees her, what if she expect something more? What if she disappoint her? What if Kimberly don't want her after all? The last though drive her crazy, she want to be what Kimberly needs and if she didn't want her she would be broken for the rest of her life. Trini ignore her thoughts and stop at a big house, her nervousness rising and her heart pounding against her rib cage, she grab the flowers she bought for Kimberly and her mother and exit the car, she took a deep breath and started to walk to the entrance, with every step she took she felt every piece in her life completing slowly. She raise her hand and knock the front door revealing an old lady seconds later.

"Hi, I'm Trini Prince, I believe that Kimberly Hart live's here" Trini said more calm when she look at the lady. 

"Yeah she's here, can I help you with something?" The lady said with a smile knowing who she was, Trini felt a wave of happiness through her body when she said that Kimberly was there.

"Actually yeah, I'm Kimberly's soulmate, the one from London" The lady smile and drag Trini inside the house and Trini laugh softly "I came to see her, I move with my mother today" 

"I know exactly who you are, I'm Kim's mother" she introduce herself "she's in her room, the first door on the left" the lady said "go see her" Trini nods and move to the stairs stoping in the middle. 

Um this is for you Miss Hart" she said giving her one of the flowers.

"Oh call me Jane" Jane said taking the flowers "now go" 

Trini smile and took a deep breath when she was in front of a door with a big pink K in the center, she knock the door softly feeling her heart accelerate once more when Kimberly said to come in, she grab the door and open it slowly just to see Kimberly's back while she was packing some stuff in a box, Trini stand there staring at her beautiful soulmate while she turn and saw her. Kimberly let out a choke scream before running at Trini's open arms. 

"You are here" she said from your neck clearly crying "you are here" she repeat. 

"I'm here baby" you said, closing your eyes letting the tears fall "I love you Kim" you felt her thigh her grip when you said those words. 

I love you too" she said pulling away "god I can't believe you are here" she hugs you again but stop and pull away again "how long you'll be here? You need to go back to London, right?" She ask you softly.

"I'm not going back princess" you said and she cub your cheeks in her hands and smiled "as long as you want me near I'm not going away"

"I'm happy to hear that" and with that she connect her lips with yours and you felt an explosion inside of you, her soft lips the one you've been dreaming to kiss for so long are kissing you right now and you cannot be more happy about it.

You and Kimberly made it downstairs minutes later, her mom introduce you to Kimberly's father and he welcome you to the family with a big warm hug, Kimberly and Jane join after, Kimberly's arm around your waist and her head in the back of you neck, breathing you. Her parents leave you two alone and Kimberly kiss you once more before wrapping her arm around you again.

"What happen to Tommy? Oh and where's my son?" She ask you and you laugh at the last question "don't laugh and answer the questions"

"Tommy plan to visit her soulmate soon in Japan so she was really exited and Taco is with my mom at the house, he's fine I think" Kimberly smile and let go of you "what were you doing before I came here?"

"I was packing the last things for my apartment" she said "oh god babe, I need to meet your mother and then take you to my apartment and show you around and introduce you to my friends, oh my friends, they want to meet you so bad, Billy is very exited to meet you and Jason too, I could show you around campus, wait, what college are you going? Please tell me is near, if not I'm gonna die, I don't think I can resist having you far from me, it was enough to have you in the other side of the world for more than ten years and..."

"Princess you're rambling" you said cupping her cheeks and she relaxes "I'm going the same college as yours baby, I have a full scholarship, my mom had everything set up before we came" Kimberly giggles when you kiss her cheeks non stop.

That night you had dinner with the Hart's before leaving with Kimberly. You first went to Kimberly's apartment to leave her car there and go to your house where Diana was waiting. When you arrive Kimberly was slightly shaking, you took her hand and kissed it, she smiled and kissed your cheek. Diana opened the door when you got out the car hand in hand, you smirk when you saw the camera Diana was holding, Kimberly blush and introduce herself to Diana, Diana hugged her and you let a tear fall at the sight of the two women you love the most together in front of you. When you enter the house Taco came running to you and you catch him, Kimberly saw him and scream a little while jogging at you and Taco, you gave him to her and she cried hugging him. 

Minutes later Diana told Trini to stay with Kimberly for the night while she unpack the rest of her belongings, Kimberly excited thank Diana and she chuckle when Diana hugged her, telling her to protect and take care of Trini. Kimberly and Trini said goodbye to Diana and leave with Taco, Kimberly hugged him all the way back and Trini glance at them a few times smiling. When they arrive Kimberly and Trini went straight to bed with Taco curled up in Kimberly's side Trini sighs and close her eyes.

This was her little perfect family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it, this is my first time writing here and I want to make more works about trimberly or something so let me know like it, I'll appreciate your support. I'm sorry if there was a mistake in my grammar, I speak spanish and my english is not that good


End file.
